


Isn't It Lovely: A Lila Rossi Redemption Arc

by darlingdiamond



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lila Redemption, Lila can be good, Lila finds love, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Twin Siblings, Yuri, based around Lila, the fandom will hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdiamond/pseuds/darlingdiamond
Summary: Lila dangled in the air, one hand clasped around her ankle as the moth villain danged her from the edge of the Eiffel Tower. ❝You know, I came here to take my anger out on a bunch of strangers but after seeing you and hearing your voice, I want to hurt you even more- I want to kill you, Lila.❞





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief foreshadowing of events to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be tied to another story once I get around to writing it. Anywhore, enjoy this shitty Lila redemption/Pansexual!Lila story

“What do you mean you can’t go with me? We had already made plans, and we even bought matching dresses!”

“Well, I changed my mind, Iris.I can’t be with you; my cousin will be there, and my mother wants pictures, and she expects to see me with a boy, not another girl. It’ll raise too many questions.”

“Please, just reconsider! We can tell her we went as friends— Lila, _hello_?” The phone line went flat, no words received as an eerie and depressing silence filled the void, soon followed by the soft sounds of broken cries.Tears cascaded down plush, rosy red cheeks while puffy pink lips quivered violently, slender digits buried within a sea of lush, long curls of ocean blue and royal purple hair. Iris peered into the mirror, placing one hand to the cold exterior while bitterly smiling to herself, mascara streaking down her foundation-covered face.

Fury and sorrow ate at her heart, sobs resounding louder and louder, reverberating off the thickly insulated pastel-purple walls as she slid to her knees. Iris slammed her fists against the ground in absolute ferocity, her weak voice wavering before she grew faint, balling up the hem of her dress in her trembling fists, screwing her eyes shut. “I’m so tired of being used; I’m _tired_ of being so alone. Why? What did I do to deserve _this_? _Why_ does everyone hate me?” the pastel goth questioned, her hand reaching up to stroke the golden pendant that hung between her breasts. Tears flooded her heterochromatic eyes once against, squeezing the golden shaped heart in her hand, bowing her head low.

She hadn’t made a single friend upon arriving at the school besides Lila, and even now, she still felt. Out of place like a black sheep amongst a herd of white sheep, a freak of nature if she were to put it into simpler terms. Every time she tried befriending the other students, Iris could see the sheer look of hatred reflecting within their irises. How they intentionally ignored her presence when she was around, how she meant nothing to everyone.

Except for Lila, _Lila_ was there for her, of course, but it seemed whenever it benefitted the Italian female. Iris let out a broken laugh, squeezing the locket tighter until her knuckles blossomed a pale white. “You are all horrible people. You only lie and hurt everyone around you; why was I a fool for believing your words? I should have known better. I shouldn’t have been so naive!” Iris screamed, snapping her head upwards only to find an evil purple butterfly fluttering towards her.

“A-An akuma!?” she squeaked, scooting across the rug while the butterfly followed. Iris had never seen an actual akuma before, though she had seen plenty of akumatized victims, including her mother. She would never have guessed a butterfly would be the source of Hawkmoth’s power. Thickly swallowing the lump lodged in her throat, Iris tried stilling her breath, but she was stricken with terror, her body frozen as the butterfly gently landed on her locket and slipped inside.

Heterochromatic eyes widened in unadulterated dismay. Iris’s felt the tap-dancing pain of Hawkmoth’s grasp in the back of her skull as a sinister butterfly mask outlined her face. She stood to her feet, burying her fingers in her ringlets as feeble cries and whines escaped her plush, pink lips.

“_White Rabbit_,” the supervillain coaxed, his voice low and soft like a mother nursing their child back to sleep when disturbed amid the night. “Iris,” Hawkmoth addressed this time, the decibel of his voice rising higher, his voice articulated sharply. Still, Iris vigorously shook her head, curls bouncing on her shoulders while broken, gut-wrenching sobs escaped her throat, reverberating off her room’s thick walls. Again, Hawkmoth repeated her name, crisper and more demanding, his patience wearing thin: “Iris‒”

“_No_,” she sobbed, nails biting into her scalp’s flesh, imprinting crescent-shaped wounds while she leaned forward, cradling her body back and forth like a rocking chair. Her breathing was heavy and ragged; eyes snapped shut as droplets of tears dotted her thick eyelashes. “Leave… _Leave_ me alone. I don’t want to hurt anymore. Please, make it stop.” The constant tapping and knocking on the back of Iris’ skull was agonizing, sharp, and searing even, and it only grew the more she tried to delay Hawkmoth. Her eyes were burning with salty tears, forcing herself to stand up to her feet, attempting to drown Hawkmoth’s enticing offers with any thought that seemed to slip through the thin wires.

‘_Distract yourself! Don’t let him win! Don’t give in to temptation! Think of everything and anything that makes you happy! Dance routines, singing, my friends. My friends; I… I don’t have any friends….. I’m lonely. I’m lonely.I’ve always been alone_,’ Iris thought bitterly, blood beginning to bubble underneath her flesh, teeth clenched in both anger and sorrow. She had been strung along, used, and abused like an old, broken marionette doll, and she had been trusting, too blind to see the truth. She had been staring through rose stained glasses this entire time, and Iris has fallen for it.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Hawkmoth was still tapping in the back of her head, attempting to persuade her, offering her great power in exchange for two unique jewels. The pain was loud and blaring, beating against her skull like a drummer beats against his drum, without mercy but fast and hard to a set tempo, growing louder and louder and louder. It was a symphony of negative emotions, swirling together, and creating chaos within her brain, her thoughts and feelings devouring her whole.

“Shut up,” the heterochromatic eyed girl muttered under her breath, lips partially cracked. At the same time, her fists rested upon the surface of her dresser, bangs shadowing her eyes and the neon purple butterfly mask that was still outlining her face, a reminder that her tormentor was still there, tapping at the back of her skull. Her voice grew louder, words stringing together as she began to scream: “Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shutup shutup shutup shutup _shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup_!”

Iris swiped everything off of the dresser in a blinding fury, not caring that she had shattered. Almost all of her glass figures or how several high-end makeup palettes were now broken or how her music sheets were spiraling downwards, carelessly sprawled across the plush carpets. Her fists now rested at her sides, her body still twitching, and Hawkmoth still residing within the chasms of her brain, her inner thoughts now boring into her cause of despair.

“White Rabbit‒”

“_Shut up_, you annoying old man! What do you want from me!? What more damage could you possibly do to me!? Haven’t I suffered enough by the hand of the man already!? Iris shrieked, sinking back to her knees, sobbing while yanking at her ringlets, no one daring to enter her room as she howled excessively. “Haven’t I been hurt enough!? Why _me_!? What the hell do you want from me?!” she choked out, tilting her head forward, throat sore from screaming and wailing.

He could see the anger, her newborn hatred that ran deep for her twin brother, Kieran, and her classmate, Lila Rossi. Ah yes, the despair and anguish those two had so kindly bestowed upon the naive girl, tormenting her so ruthlessly every day, had brought him closer to akumatizing this once sweet girl. Still, Hawkmoth could sense something else within her thoughts.

A twisted sense of admiration and a darkening cloud of malice and wicked intentions clouded her thoughts.

How interesting; Hawkmoth tried to reach those captivating thoughts that danced within her brain, but they were not within his grasp but closed off behind a barrier that shielded Hawkmoth.

Not that it mattered; all he wanted was grasp on her mind. Clearing his throat, the villain began to speak, “White Rabbit, rather you trying to fight me off, you should embrace this chance at revenge. I’m willing to gift you extraordinary power. You want your revenge on both Kieran Donavan and Lila Rossi, correct? Haven’t they hurt you enough, as you have said? Don’t you wish to make them suffer as they have made you suffer? Aren’t they the reason that you will be forever alone? They tore you away from everyone and left you all alone to deal with your demons,” he reminded the sobbing girl, feeling how her anger and burning rage exploded, a violent hurricane of emotions swirling within her body. 

Iris wanted them to suffer, to see the disturbing looks of absolute distraught upon their pathetic faces when she made them writhe in agony. The very same pain that so blatantly cast upon her, she would return the same anguish tenfold.

“White Rabbit, I am giving you the power to rewind time and correct the wrongs. However, in exchange for your power, I require both Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. Do we have an agreement?”Hawkmoth asked gently, his lips widening into a Cheshire Cat grin, a deep chuckle rumbling in his throat.

“If it’s a party they want,” Iris spoke slowly, rising to her feet as purple smog devoured her entire figure, white blue eyes now peeking out from the muck, “it’s a party they shall have.” Now her typical attire was transformed into a suit similar to that of Bunnix’s except her color scheme was black and midnight blue with hints of sparkling silver and a mask to match; hair tied up in a spiraling ponytail, streaked with a single white stripe.

“_Despair awaits beyond the rabbit hole_.”


	2. Chapter 1

Nothing ever changes.

Secluded and greeted by nothing but early autumn warm sunlight was how Lila’s morning started—the same as any other day, she supposed—as a yawn was drawn from her pillowy lips and sleep still clinging to her heavy eyes. Still stuck in her dream-like stupor, the Italian girl arose from the solaces of her bed and padded across the floor, discarding her nightclothes to prepare for her morning rituals. She scrubbed her body until she deemed her skin was absolutely purified, tied her hair back in that rather bizarre hairstyle she seemed to oddly adore and applied various makeup products to her face before slipping on her usual outfit—ankle boots and steel gray tights included—and departed from her residence.

The Paris wind was warm, brushing against the flesh of her tan cheek while the autumn leaves were dancing in the magnificent warm wafts of fall, carelessly dancing around Lila’s ankles as she walked towards school, absent-mindedly biting into an apple she had plucked from the wicket basket. The streets were lively, people bustling to and fro while the sun had dyed everything an orange-red— a beautiful wonder to behold.

“Hey, did you hear we’re getting two new students?” Lila heard when passing by Rose and Juleka. This had piqued her interest; new students? A smile adorning her lips as she tossed her apple core into the nearest trash can and strolled over towards the two girls.

“Good morning,” Lila cheered, gripping one of the straps of her satchel as she approached her classmates, rocking on the balls of her heel. “Forgive me for being rude but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation but is it true that we’re getting two new students today?” she inquired.

Rose nodded her head excitedly, a sudden spark of sheer joy glittering within her bubbly blue eyes. “Yup! They’re supposed to come today and rumor has it that they’re twins! Can you believe it, Lila? We’ve never had twins in our class before! The closest we’ve got to relatives in our class would be you and Selene but that’ll be so exciting!”

Lila hummed, fishing her phone out of her pocket and briefly checked the time. Classes would be starting soon and Lila wanted to be the first to meet the new students and hopefully, convince them to be her friend for her own purposes, of course. “Oh, that would be really nice! I’m sorry to cut our talk but I should be getting inside; the cold is really bad for my skin and classes will be beginning—”

The sharp ringing of the bell startled Lila, the hairs on her neck standing at attention while Rose giggled softly, holding Juleka’s hand and swung their arms back and forth. “Oh, come on, Lila. We don’t want to be late for class. Madame Bustier expects all to be on time every day,” she reminded her friends, squeezing Juleka’s hand gently and strolling with Lila behind her to their class. As expected, almost everyone had arrived except for Marinette who had the record of being the tardiest student in their class—maybe even their school.

Taking her respective seat in the back, Lila crossed her legs and removed her textbooks, tossing them onto the table as her cousin, Selene, joined her, sitting right next to her.

The classroom was abuzz with the news, everyone wondering if the new students were nice, if one was a boy and the other a girl or if they were both girls or both boys. It was all a mystery and that mystery was soon going to be revealed as Miss Bustier entered the class with a warm smile, clutching a stack of papers to her chest.

“Good morning to you all. I’m sure you all have heard of the twins that will be new to our class today. Now, I want you all to treat them with respect and make them feel welcomed,” the ginger declared openly, standing behind her oak desk while setting her papers aside. “They moved here from Spain and might have a hard time adjusting so please, make sure to treat them with the utmost respect,” the charismatic teacher responded, signaling that the new students could now enter the classroom.

The first one to catch the class’ eyes had jet black hair that was slicked back; sharp, golden eyes that were intimidating yet oddly beautiful orbs that commanded attention and his smirk was just as enticing, heartstopping if one was to be bold to say. To be blunt, he was absolutely gorgeous and from the knowing smirk on his face, he probably knew it as well.

The second, however, was rather odd to be blunt and straightforward unlike her counterpart. Instead of jet black hair, she had unruly curls that spiraled down her backside, one half of her head a shade of ocean blue while the other half was royal purple; her eyes were also mix-matched (one could easily deduce that they were indeed contact lenses as her eyes had no depth)—one purple eye and one blue eye and she was dressed in Gothic Lolita styled clothing but instead of shades of black, grey, and a splash of either red or white, her attire was mostly pastel pink with white ribbons to adorn her look and splash of black here and there.

Needless to say, these twins look nothing alike.

“I would like to introduce you to your new classmates, Kieran and Iris Donovan,” Madame Bustier spoke, clapping her hands together. “This will be their first time in France since they’ve lived in Spain for the longest time so it may be a bit difficult to understand them due to their Spanish accents and they are still learning French,” she explained.

“I’m sure,” Kieran spoke, his voice low and calm, already commanding absolute attention, “that we will be able to get along just nicely, Madame Bustier. I happen to learn languages quite skillfully and quickly, plus it won’t take me long to master the beautiful language that is French, I assure you. My sister, on the other hand, may have a bit more difficulties than I do so I hope it wouldn’t be too much trouble to ask one of our new classmates to translate for her. We mostly speak Spanish, Italian, or English if that helps,” he informed, hands resting at his sides.

Italian? The new students also spoke Italian? This was almost too good to be true and Lila couldn’t help but smile to herself; this was truly a godsend blessing in disguise and Lila couldn’t say no to such a golden opportunity. Instantly, her hand shot up, gaining Madame Bustier’s attention. “Madame Bustier?”

“Yes, Lila?”

“If it’s not too much, Madame Bustier, maybe I could help Iris out since I’m fluent in Italian and Kieran said he didn’t need any help,” she suggested. This was too good to be true, especially if she was able to have at least one of the twins on her side by the end of the week. Hell, this would be a slam dunk to be blunt.

Madame Bustier hummed before gathering the papers she had discarded, nodding her head curtly while passing out the papers. “Yes, actually that would be very helpful and I’m sure both Iris and Kieran would appreciate that especially Kieran so he’s not late to his class and Iris so you can translate for her. Matter of fact, let me switch your seat so you can help Iris with her schedule. Selene, can you move to the right aisle please and Kieran can take a seat next to Selene while Iris can sit next to Lila,” she announced before Marinette came stumbling into the room, a croissant between her teeth and books pressed against her chest. “Ah, how nice of you to join us, Marinette. Care to explain why you’re late this time?”

The blue-haired baker stuttered, foolishly dropping her books and gathering them all up in her arms while nervously laughing, sleep still clinging to her eyes and her signature red ribbons secured around her slender wrists. “I-I—er— I was helping my parents get the bakery opened up and I lost track of time. I’m so sorry, Madame Bustier, I promise I’ll try to be on time tomorrow,” she apologized, giving a slight bow.

“There’s no need to apologize— actions speak louder than words. Please take a seat so we may begin our lesson. Alya can tell you about the two students we have in our class now and perhaps you can talk to them after class if their classes aren’t too far from yours,” Miss Bustier mused, allowing the twins to take their respective seats and Lila couldn’t help but smirk.

Soon, at least one of the twins would be wrapped around her finger and she would enjoy toying with their emotions.

Lila casually slid next to Iris, extending out her hand. “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure to be properly introduced to each other. My name is Lila, it’s very nice to meet you, Iris,” she hummed, the corners of her lips tugging into a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Lila. I hope we can get along.” Iris grinned, extending her hand out to the olive-green eyes girl and let out a soft laugh. The olive green-eyed female could already detect Iris’s slight accent, how she dragged out the s’s when speaking, and how she sharply articulated her t’s and how her I’s were dragged out, giving them a double e sound—it was surprisingly cute.

Lila’s smile widened even further, grasping Iris’s hand gently and gave it a firm shake. She couldn’t help but admire how soft Iris’s skin was, smooth and silky like the flesh of a newborn baby or freshly spun silk and it felt good on her own hands. “Wow, your hands are so soft— I’m jealous. What kind of lotion do you use?” Lila inquired, taking a brief moment to examine Iris’ pastel pink acrylics that had a lollipop design incorporated.

Iris hummed, pulling her backpack—which was unsurprisingly pastel pink with splashes of white and decorated with teddy bears and candy designs and a skull design here and there— onto the table and fished through the pockets before pulling out a pink bottle of vanilla-scented lotion. “I use this every day on my hands. The original bottle that it came in was very pretty but it was made out of glass and I’m so terribly clumsy so I swapped out bottles so I wouldn’t break it,” the heterochromia eyed girl explained, taking hold of Lila’s hand and squeezed out a generous dollop into her hands. “Make sure to cover your entire hand and work it into the skin. It’s all worth after a while,” she added before capping the bottle and slipped it back into her pink backpack.

’Hm, she’s oddly innocent—how wonderful,’ Lila thought, massaging the cold substance into her slightly tanned flesh before her lips stretched into a widened smile, turning to pay attention to Miss Bustier’s lesson while propping her head against the flat surface of her palm. ’This will certainly be an interesting turn of events,’ she added.

Once their lesson was over, Lila walked Iris down the halls, being followed by the other twin, Kieran. “Ah, you must be the other student, Kieran. It certainly is wonderful to meet you—I couldn’t properly introduce myself before but I’m glad we now have a chance to meet face to face,” Lila greeted, extending her hand out to the ebony-haired male.

Kieran scanned the Italian female over briefly—Lila was attractive if he were to be quite honest, the only thing he particularly found distasteful about her appearance was her ridiculous hairstyle but other than that, the green-eyed female was most attractive to him—hummed slightly, gently grasping her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Lila, was it?”

“Yes, that’s my name. Wow, it’s honestly shocking that you two are related since you don’t look alike—not saying that as a rude thing, of course. It’s just hard to believe,” Lila elaborated, resting her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her heels.

Kieran let out a sigh, combing his fingers through his neatly groomed locks, “No, I completely understand why you would be confused. After all, we have nothing in common and we don’t even look the same—I hope my sister doesn’t cause any trouble for you. She can be quite the klutz at times so don’t hesitate to tell me if she gives you any difficulties.” With that being said, the taller Italian male took hold of Lila’s hand, graced it with a kiss, gave her a slight smile before making his way down the crowded halls.

Lila felt her heart skip a beat and a dreamy smile found its way to her muted pink lips. Of course, she would never stop pursuing Adrien but if she ever did give up on the blonde-haired model, Kieran would be the first one she would ask out.

“Your brother is really cute,” Lila cooed, batting eyelashes playfully while linking arms with Iris and led her down the halls, avoiding people left and right. “Know what his tastes in girls are?” she teasingly asked, nudging her shoulder into Iris’s.

The pastel goth shook her head. “No, not that I can remember. He’s never really shown an interest in girls before so it’s hard to say, really,” Iris answered, one finger on her bottom lip as she hummed gently. “I’m sure that Kieran would like you if you two spent more time together and got to know each other more. He’s really nice when he’s not in a bad mood—which is rare these days.”

“I see,” was Lila’s only response. It would seem that Kieran would be a tougher shell to crack but Iris was far too trusting from first appearances and had a soft spot as well. Oh, Lila couldn’t wait to wrap the goth around her finger—the more allies she gained, the easier it would be to ultimately crush Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the end and it would be a deliciously sweet victory for her. “Listen, Iris, it’s only fair that I give you a fair warning about some students in our school. I don’t want you getting caught up in the wrong crowd and I’m certain that you want to steer clear of any mayhem, right?”

Iris nodded her head. “Yeah, are you gonna give me some advice?”

“Well, something like that. I’m going to point out some people that you’ll want to steer clear of at any cost,” Lila explained, resting one hand on the pastel goth’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ah, this was almost too easy for Lila, telling the new girl to stay away from Marinette and gain a new ally in the process. “You remember that girl who stumbled into class late this morning, yes?”

“Um, I think so? The blue-haired girl? Her name was Marinette, right?”

Lila curtly nodded her head. “Yes, that’s the one I’m talking about. I don’t like bad-mouthing people but Marinette is super mean to me and anyone else who likes Adrien, Iris.”

Iris tilted her head while her mouth was slightly gaped open, “Adrien Agreste? As in Monsieur Gabriel’s son, correct?”

“Yes, him. Adrien and I have very close during — we even do some fashion shoots together and recently, Marinette has become bitter and hostile towards me, especially when we’re paired in groups of three and it’s her, Adrien, and I. I think she’s jealous that I’ve been given the chance to get to know Adrien more and she hasn’t been able to talk to him recently,” the brunette sniffed, carefully wiping underneath her eye and flicked away a tear—years of acting can be very helpful in situations such as these—as her bottom lip trembled. “Ever since I came back from my trip to Achu with Prince Ali, Marinette has become very rude towards me. She thought I was faking my tinnitus, accused me of faking an injury, and called me a liar when I tried to help her when she was being accused of stealing the test answers. Not only that, she even stole the necklace that my grandmother gave me,” she added, lifting up the fox jewelry that hung around her throat by a single gold chain.

“Oh, she got jealous of you because of a boy that she likes? That’s a stupid reason not to like someone and am even stupider reason for her to go out of her way to harass you,” Iris said, poking out her bottom lip in a pout. Resting one hand on the slope of her hip, the pastel goth smiled. “If you want, maybe I can get her off your back and she’ll leave you alone? I really hate bullies and people who get hostile for no reason. It’s uncalled for and rude,” Iris offered.

Jackpot.

“You would honestly do that for me? God, you’re so sweet and I appreciate the offer but the thing is Marinette can be very defensive and since you’re new here, she might be rude towards you or worse: she’ll try to lie and tell you how I’m such a horrible person when I’ve never done anything to her at all,” Lila sniffed, brushing away the faux tears that adorned her lower lashes. God, wasn’t she gifted at acting and poor Iris was none the wiser, believing her little charade and eating her every word. If she kept this up, Iris would be wrapped around her index by the end of this week and she could slowly get the other twin to join her side, taking Marinette down in the process and it would be the sweetest victory Lila has ever tasted. “I wouldn’t want you getting attacked on your first day especially because you’re so nice and trusting. You won’t tell anyone about this? I don’t want words to be twisted.”

“Of course! I would never lie and you’re pretty nice too, Lila!” Iris chirped, taking a hold of the other Italian girl’s hands and squeezed them gently. God, the pastel goth was oozing with a nauseating innocent that made Lila’s stomach churn in disgust; how could one girl be this bubbly and friendly? Whatever, she would just have to fix it by the end of this week or the next. Right now, her end goal was gaining more allies.

Carefully wiping her eyes, Lila nodded her head. “Oh, you’re absolutely wonderful. I’m glad that I could confide in you, Iris. We should get to class soon; what’s your next class?”

“I have music class next with Madame Laurent,” was Iris’s reply, scanning her schedule over once again. “I hope she’s nice; my last music teacher back home in Italy was very strict and had high standards. Fortunately, my brother and I met her standards although she favored my brother more than me. I kept breaking the viola strings,” she laughed, scratching the back of her head.

“Oh, you play the viola? We could bond over music; my uncle is a well-renowned pianist and he was giving me piano lessons until I sprained my wrists and then I developed arthritis shortly afterward,” Lila sighed sadly, massaging her wrists while following after Iris.

Iris’s eyes glistened with excitement, bouncing up and down happily. “Oh, I can give you piano lessons this week since my schedule is cleared up for once. But only if you want to,” she offered, a contagious smile working its way to her plush, muted pink lips while gripping the straps of her backpack. An idea popped into Iris’s mind as she placed her hands on Lila’s shoulders, “Actually, you can come over today after school since Mother and Father won’t be home until later tonight; we can practice piano and do a duet if you’re up for it.”

’This is way too easy. By the end of this week, she will be like silly putty in my skillful hands and Marinette will learn to fear me,’ Lila wickedly thought, nodding her head. “That would be wonderful. Let’s meet up during lunch so we can discuss the details later and talk more; my last class before lunch is fitness class with Monsieur Blanchet,” she stated.

“Sounds like a great idea. I think I’ll be able to find you after music class,” Iris giggled before leaning forward, planting a kiss on both Lila’s cheeks before entering the classroom. “See you after class, Lila. It’s really nice to meet you.”

Lila smiled, waving Iris off before spinning on her heel and walked down the hallway, lips twisting into a sadistic smile. “Yes, it was very nice to meet you as well.”


End file.
